1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic pickup for musical instruments, more particularly, for stringed instruments such as electric guitars.
2. Background Information
A magnetic pickup essentially converts, via induction, the mechanical vibrations of the strings of the instrument into an electrical signal so that the signal can be amplified and fed to a speaker where the signal is converted to sound. Magnetic pickups are typically mounted on the body of the instrument, such as guitar, beneath the strings and at one or more points between the bridge and the neck of the guitar. Generally, a pickup comprises a permanent magnet and a magnetic circuit adapted to generate magnetic flux lines, which flux lines pass longitudinally through portions of the strings. In a pickup, wire coil is generally wound around a permanent magnet in such a manner that the vibration of the strings causes a variation in the magnetic flux which then generates an electrical signal in the coil. The electrical signal can then be amplified and fed to a speaker.